Mac n Cheese
by Kit Williams
Summary: This is pure fluff that I typed based on a roleplay. Killer Croc is based off the one from The Batman. Natasha is mine. This is just pure fluff. Quick backstory is Natasha got kidnapped and well got turned into a shapeshifter of the scaled variety and Croc is watching over her and getting paid thanks to her Anti-villain Uncle. Croc has a military background/injection gone wrong.


**Mac n' Cheese**

Sure Natasha enjoyed being spoiled by Croc as the slick talking Cajun from New Orleans knew what tasted good. However she was still in college or suppose to be and it felt nice to wear a pair of hip hugging jeans and a T-shirt. Croc was off shaking down someone for cash or whatever he did and it were days like this of cartoons and packets of school work her uncle sent her that make her realize that she knew very little of what he did. Then again the brute could sleep like a baby after she heard screams of pain and bones snapping and then he would casually roll in bed beside her. Days like this and that made her realize how she made a deal with the devil but right now Natasha was hungry and fine food was too much.

Chinese food was out of the question and so was pizza as she could not order a damn thing as well Croc had all the cash and plastic. Her hand ran over her head as she missed her hair but food is what her body demanded and like the ever present bachlor he and his men were... they had nothing in the damn fridge. She rather not look in the meat locker as last time she looked there was a whole damn cow hanging from the ceiling and a body to which he simply replied, "I forgot I put him in there."

Now Natasha wasnt as bulky as Croc but she still was green and covered in scales so going out was out of the question. She was kneeling on the counter as she opened the cabinents and grimaced at the overall lack of food or even food she would ever eat. The man had military training ingraned as half of the stuff was food you would eat well... Natasha could not think of where someone would eat it but it had K. Croc written on them so she wasnt even going to go there. She was getting desperate but the last cabinents held Macaroni and Natasha grabbed the box looking over it looking for a name claiming ownership over said box and finding none she simply squeeled in delight.

She put the water on the stove top and let it boil or get to a boil as she moved to the fridge and sniffed the milk making sure it wasnt bad yet nor if anyone had put their mouth to it. Her claw ripped open the box as she took out the cheese packet and poured the pasta into the water as she went to look for a bowl and a strainer. This would be good for her as she could add bits of meat but she decided against it and just enjoy the cheesy goodness. She shivered as the steam ran to her face as she strained it before returning it to the pan. She adds the butter, milk and cheese mix and stirs getting it gooey and cheesy. Her tongue ran over her lips as this is what she was suppose to be surviving off of. Not high class beef or seafood or whatever the damn gator took her. She was suppose to be survivng off of mac n cheese and ramen.

She was sprawled over the couch as Natasha was greatly enjoying the Macroni with its thick gooey cheese. Hovkraft knew how to make good Mac n' Cheese. Her tongue wrapped around the fork as she was on her second bowl and almost finished with said food when the door opened up and her tail tapped the last button as it switched from "Adventures through time with Jack and Flynn" to a murder forensic show.

"I smell somethin' cookin'." Croc drawled as he and his gang wandered in but Natasha just laid where she was unmoving as she knew there was nothing left in the pot except random noodles trapped on the side.

"The hell cher?! You made food and ate it all?"

Natasha just gave him a confused look but opened her arms in a semi threat. He never said you had to make food for everyone you just couldn't steal others food. "No Food in Fridge!" She just cried out as he made a grab for her half filled bowl. She smacked his clawed hand with her fork, "My damn food! Fill the fridge maybe I'll make food for you."

Croc growled but it was her food but... Croc did like the idea of home cookin', "Alright cher tell ya what. I'll have someone go make groceries but you have to cook enough for us, no? Besides we can't eat out every night, no?" He grinned as he figured they would run into this problem eventually but they would have to see if she could even cook.

Now Natasha dared not try to make foods Croc loved as the horror stories about bad hometown food made her shiver. At least she could do Southern cooking thanks to daytime chef Paula Sheen. Though Natasha learned that if she was going to make Mac n Cheese she had to make enough to feed a very large Croc.

**End**


End file.
